The Hobrinuk rebel attack in Chihuahuan Desert
In Storyline, the Chihuahuan Desert attack is a battle in dd-mm-yy cause by the Hobrinuk rebel army to break into Mexico. The Hobrinuk army is later defeated with their casualty of more than 2 infantry divisions mainly conduct by James (protagonist). The Mexican government media remains silence after the attack. First threat found Eva's intelligence force first found some threat on their advanced sattelite that they suspect as the Hobrinuk invasion from sky. This is later considered as a war danger that James and Eva with a group of patrol soldiers directly go to the the Desert to check what really happens. Battle broke out Mexican cartel vs Hobrinuk army Eva patrol army first see the gun fight between the Hobrinuk rebel against many Mexican cartel criminals. The Hobrinuk later get the upper hand as the Mexican cartel loss most their people and decide to withthraw. There are also the appearance of some "Human being - rebel soldier" in the Hobrinuk army. The battle with Eva's force After giving the command to the some patrol to protect Eva as drive her back to the base, James and the left of the patrol soldier defense themself in the battle with the Hobrinuk. After the withdraw of the Cartel, the Hobrinuk start to cross inside Mexico as they meet the counter-attack from the Patrol soldiers now led by James. The patrol soldiers first lose ground as the Hobrinuk is overwhelming in the number and they attack from 3 sides: the front of them, the left and the right. James and the patrol army later runs to the Rocky area as to cover themself from the bullet. James's patrol soldier with the arm of M16 (new generation) and SMG (new generation) keeps shooting against the Hobrinuk army until an airstrike from the Mexican army push back the wave from the Hobrinuk. The Hobrinuk later change their plan as attacking from the side of the Rocky area with more soldiers. The Mexican army engagement Later, the Mexican army deploy their army to stop the invasion from the Hobrinuk but quickly fail as the hobrinuk use GE M134 Minigun to shoot down the first soldiers cross the Rocky area. Their shooting later kill many Mexican soldiers and even the Mexican patrol cops in the station near the Rocky area. The Mexican soldiers later withdraw to defense from the Rocky area James: The super-hero, the great warrior After the withdrew of the Mexican army, James arms himself with SMG, M16 and his powerful steel-claws gloves and attack the wandering Hobrinuk army who cross the Rocky area. James later kills all of them in the very nice gun fight and bare hand fight, he crosses to the Hobrinuk occupied area, keeps kill them lonely by his professional killing skill. James later gets in the trains (three railway- three train) which the Hobrinuk use to send more troops, heavy machine guns and other heavy weapons. James attack to the troop in one train later kill almost all troops on this and let the other 2 derailed. He survived miraculously as jumping out of the train and hangs himself by his powerful claw. James later jumps to the war zone of the Hobrinuk, steal one of their jeep with Machine gun and kills almost all the Hobrinuk in the war zone. The other Hobrinuk terminates this jeep by Bazooka just after James's jumping out. James keeps stealing one more jeep and kill the the left Hobrinuk. His attack gives the Mexican army the chance to counter-strike the Hobrinuk. The rebel army later withdraw from the Chihuahuan Desert. Trivia * James's fighting in the mission can be compared to John McClane in Die Hard, Mike Banning in Olympus Has Fallen/London Has Fallen or Rambo where the hero/protagonist fighting like the superman and survive miraculously, even becoming invicible. * James killing in the mission/battle includes the Mexican cartel and some human-being criminal/gang or rebel army. The human being in the Hobrinuk army can only be seen in the mission/battle after the Mexican army is deployed. * James's machine gun shooting in the mission/battle is inspired by Rambo machine gun shooting in Rambo III (1988). * Midnight 28/5/2016 Category:Storyline Category:Action&Adventure